Snow Day Showdown/Gallery/3
Figure skating S4E12 Crusher in the forest.png S4E12 Crusher approaching the snow hill.png S4E12 Crusher spots the hot chocolate.png S4E12 Crusher "Just a little farther".png S4E12 Crusher jumping for joy.png S4E12 Crusher startled by Pickle yet again.png S4E12 Crusher "What are you doing?".png S4E12 Pickle "I'm figure skating!".png S4E12 Pickle skates around.png S4E12 Pickle "Doesn't this look like fun?".png|Doesn't this look like fun? S4E12 Pickle "You should try it".png S4E12 Pickle tosses a costume.png S4E12 Pickle tosses some skates.png S4E12 Pickle plays some music.png S4E12 Crusher dressed as a figure skater.png S4E12 Crusher unable to skate well.png S4E12 Crusher slipping up.png S4E12 Crusher spins rapidly.png S4E12 Pickle "And the judges score it...".png|"And the judges score it..." S4E12 Pickle scores a perfect 10.png|"A perfect 10!" S4E12 Crusher stands up.png Snowball-throwing robots S4E12 Crusher hears Blaze's horn again.png S4E12 Crusher "It can't be".png S4E12 Blaze spotted entering the forest.png S4E12 Blaze coming closer.png S4E12 Crusher puts his hat back on.png S4E12 Crusher "I need something to stop that guy!".png S4E12 Crusher "Better yet".png S4E12 Crusher's bag opens again.png S4E12 Crusher's bag shining.png S4E12 Another invention assembles.png S4E12 Three snowball-throwing robots.png S4E12 Robot starts throwing giant snowballs.png S4E12 Another robot starts throwing giant snowballs.png S4E12 Giant snowballs heading toward Blaze.png S4E12 Blaze dodges the snowballs.png S4E12 Blaze hides behind a rock.png S4E12 Robot 1 throws snowballs.png S4E12 Robot 2 throws snowballs.png S4E12 Robot 3 throws snowballs.png S4E12 Blaze startled by a snowball.png S4E12 AJ "How are we gonna get past those guys?".png S4E12 Darington arrives to help.png S4E12 It's our friends.png S4E12 Monster Machines all together.png S4E12 Watts "You might need a hand".png S4E12 Zeg "Or...tire!".png|Or tire. S4E12 Monster Machines laugh at Zeg's joke.png|LOL! S4E12 Blaze "All we need now is a plan".png S4E12 Watts and Gabby spot a solution.png S4E12 The robots have buttons.png S4E12 Starla "I like it!".png S4E12 Starla wonders how to push the buttons.png S4E12 AJ "We can do it".png|"We can do it! All we have to do is hit the buttons with these..." S4E12 AJ makes a snowball.png|"Snowballs!" S4E12 Monster Machines agree with AJ's idea.png S4E12 Blaze "Let's make some snowballs".png S4E12 Starla twirls her lasso.png S4E12 Starla lassos the snow.png S4E12 Starla makes a snowball.png S4E12 Zeg makes a snowball.png S4E12 Stripes makes a snowball.png S4E12 Blaze and Darington make snowballs.png S4E12 Blaze and Darington see the first robot.png S4E12 Here comes a robot.png S4E12 Darington and Blaze run for it.png S4E12 Blaze and Darington hide behind a rock.png S4E12 The robot has three buttons.png S4E12 Darington showing his snowball.png S4E12 Blaze showing his snowball.png S4E12 That's only two.png S4E12 Robot tosses more snowballs.png S4E12 Blaze and Darington spooked by the snowballs.png S4E12 Darington "We need more snowballs!".png S4E12 Zeg shows up.png S4E12 Zeg shows his snowball.png S4E12 Zeg adding his snowball to the pile.png S4E12 Now we have three.png S4E12 Blaze and crew "Come on, friends!".png S4E12 Blaze, Zeg and Darington approach the robot.png S4E12 Robot tossing more snowballs.png S4E12 Blaze tosses his snowball.png S4E12 Zeg tosses his snowball.png S4E12 Darington tosses his snowball.png S4E12 Snowballs flying toward the robot.png S4E12 Snowballs hit the robot's buttons.png S4E12 Robot deactivated.png S4E12 Robot reduced to blue dust.png S4E12 Monster Machines prevailed.png S4E12 Blaze and Darington high tire.png S4E12 Monster Machines hear Stripes and Starla.png S4E12 Stripes and Starla hide from the second robot.png S4E12 Blaze "Let's go help Stripes and Starla".png S4E12 Monster Machines observe the second robot.png S4E12 Second robot has five buttons.png S4E12 Stripes made two snowballs.png S4E12 Starla made three snowballs.png S4E12 That makes five.png S4E12 Monster Machines have enough.png S4E12 Monster Machines "It's snowball time!".png S4E12 Starla, Darington and Stripes carry their snowballs.png S4E12 Blaze and Zeg carry their snowballs.png S4E12 Starla throws her snowball.png S4E12 Darington throws his snowball.png S4E12 Starla and Darington's snowballs hit the buttons.png S4E12 Zeg throws his snowball with his tail.png S4E12 Zeg's snowball hits the button.png S4E12 Stripes misses a snowball.png S4E12 Stripes throws his snowball.png S4E12 Blaze throws his snowball.png S4E12 Stripes and Blaze's snowballs hit the buttons.png S4E12 Second robot powering down.png S4E12 Second robot reduced to dust.png S4E12 Monster Machines triumphant again.png S4E12 Stripes "Only one robot left!".png S4E12 Watts attacked by the third robot.png S4E12 Monster Machines see another snowball.png S4E12 Monster Machines meet up with Watts.png S4E12 Watts observing the third robot.png S4E12 The third robot has six buttons.png S4E12 Watts made three snowballs.png S4E12 That's not six, only three.png S4E12 Zeg and Stripes made snowballs too.png S4E12 Zeg adds his snowball.png S4E12 Stripes adds his snowball.png S4E12 That's five, not six.png S4E12 Third robot tosses another snowball.png S4E12 Monster Machines taking cover.png S4E12 Blaze made one more snowball.png S4E12 Blaze adds his snowball.png S4E12 Now we have six.png S4E12 Blaze "Everyone grab a snowball and follow me".png S4E12 Monster Machines get their snowballs.png S4E12 Monster Machines heading for the robot.png S4E12 Blaze throwing his snowball.png S4E12 Darington and Stripes throwing their snowballs.png S4E12 Robot sees snowballs coming.png S4E12 First three buttons hit.png S4E12 Starla throwing her snowball.png S4E12 Zeg throwing his snowball.png S4E12 Watts throwing her snowball.png S4E12 Last three buttons hit.png S4E12 Third robot deactivating.png S4E12 Third robot reduced to dust.png S4E12 Monster Machines celebrating.png S4E12 Darington "We shut off all the robots!".png S4E12 Zeg "Zeg love good snowball fight!".png|"Zeg love good snowball fight!" Reaching the hot chocolate S4E12 Stripes, Zeg and Starla hear Crusher.png S4E12 Crusher reaches the hill.png S4E12 Crusher starts climbing the hill.png S4E12 Crusher chanting "Hot chocolate!".png S4E12 Crusher about to get the hot chocolate.png S4E12 Hot chocolate is close.png S4E12 We need Blazing Speed.png S4E12 Blazing Speed engine deployed.png S4E12 Blaze about to send Blazing Speed to the others.png S4E12 Darington and Watts infused with Blazing Speed.png S4E12 Zeg, Starla and Stripes infused with Blazing Speed.png S4E12 Say Let's Blaze.png S4E12 Everyone shouting Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S4E12 Blazing Speed unleashed.png S4E12 Monster Machines ascend the hill with Blazing Speed.png S4E12 Crusher almost to the hot chocolate.png S4E12 Crusher doesn't see the others behind him.png S4E12 Monster Machines zoom past Crusher.png S4E12 Crusher slips back down the hill.png S4E12 Crusher hits a tree.png|Careful of that — (BONK) Tree! S4E12 Snow falls on Crusher.png S4E12 Crusher looks like Santa Clause.png|LOL! S4E12 Monster Machines reach the top of the hill.png S4E12 Monster Machines reach the hot chocolate.png S4E12 Stripes "We got the hot chocolate back!".png S4E12 Darington "And it's still hot and delicious".png S4E12 Zeg "Zeg so excited for hot chocolate!".png S4E12 Gabby calls a toast.png|"A toast!" S4E12 Blaze "To great friends, and a great snow day!".png|"To great friends, and a great snow day!" S4E12 Blaze and AJ clink their mugs.png|Cheers! S4E12 Blaze and AJ drink their hot chocolate.png S4E12 Blaze and AJ with milk mustaches.png|LOL! S4E12 Monster Machines enjoying their hot chocolate.png S4E12 AJ spots something.png S4E12 There's one mug left.png S4E12 Blaze knows who to give the last mug to.png Epilogue: Crusher is forgiven S4E12 Crusher depressed.png S4E12 Blaze presents Crusher his own hot chocolate.png S4E12 Crusher "For me?".png S4E12 Crusher mentioning his "not-so-good stuff".png S4E12 AJ "We forgive you".png|We forgive you, Crusher! S4E12 Blaze "It's always more fun".png S4E12 Crusher takes the hot chocolate from Blaze.png S4E12 Crusher thanks Blaze for the hot chocolate.png S4E12 Crusher drinks the hot chocolate.png S4E12 Crusher "Mmm!".png S4E12 Crusher overjoyed.png S4E12 Crusher inadvertently reverses.png|Crusher, be careful of that... S4E12 Crusher backs into the tree.png|Tree! Ouch! That's gotta hurt! S4E12 Snow falls on Crusher again.png S4E12 Crusher with snow on his head.png S4E12 Crusher drinks the hot chocolate again.png S4E12 Crusher "I love snow days".png|"I love snow days." LOL! To return to the Snow Day Showdown episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries